


Hamilchat: Wall fucker

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, KIK, M/M, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SweetiePie: Lee is such a turd nuggetFreckledqueer: Jesus Christ Eliza watch your profanity





	

WineMom: I swear to god I will fucking blow up this entire campus

SewMe: ???

Freckledqueer: dont even warn me if you do

HamSandwich: the real suicide squad™

Angle: why my dood

WineMom: it is what?

WineMom: 9???

WineMom: and I can hear seaburry getting fucking pounded

PegMe: that's nasty

Freckledqueer: ew who would willingly screw seaburry

WineMom: I have no clue but they are being so loud, I actually think their doing it against the wall

HamSandwich: record it and post it

HamSandwich: fucking /destroy/ him

SewMe: it's good we can get him back later

Angle: groody, don't talk about y'all's sex life

HamSandwich: get some

WineMom: I'm gonna slam on the wall

SewMe: do it

Freckledqueer: bet you he'll scream

WineMom: fuck this. Hamilton I'm coming over

HamSandwich: whatever dude

PegMe: I'm just strolling through Twitter and Lee is vague posing about Hamilton

PegMe: its so sad

HamSandwich: this petty ass hoe is doing what?

HamSandwich: I'm going to kick his ass

Freckledqueer: what is he saying

PegMe: just a lot of shit like " some short asswipe thinks he can beat me"

HamSandwich: lil bitch would run screaming if I ever tried to fight him

SweetiePie: Lee is such a turd nugget

Freckledqueer: Jesus Christ Eliza watch your profanity

HamSandwich: lord you are pure

WineMom: to good for this world

WineMom: also if you room is nasty I will fucking disown you Hamilton

HamSandwich: looks like I lost a friend then

WineMom: uuuuuuuuugh

Freckledqueer: I have nested, now I shall never leave

SewMe: nested??? Like out of twigs N shit like a birb ??????

Freckledqueer: no herc, like out of blankets and hoodies

SewMe: oh

WineMom: I feel like if Hamilton gets a hoodie he just gives it to you at this point

HamSandwich: basically

TrueFrancophile: Lafayette

WineMom: oui?

TrueFrancophile: will you be my best man?

WineMom: OUI!

TrueFrancophile: this wedding is going to be lit

TrueFrancophile: and you all are invited

Freckledqueer: !!!!!!!!!!!!!Sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!

WineMom: I'm screaming

HamSandwich: he really is

TrueFrancophile: fuckin hype

NetflixandNyQuil: you sound like a teen getting ready to go to Froggy's


End file.
